


Summer Nights

by BrokenAirplanes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenAirplanes/pseuds/BrokenAirplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is facing expulsion if he doesn't  make up all of his missed work in summer school. Meanwhile, Cas is doing well, the smartest in his grade and recently offered a job that only best students receive, a summer school volunteer job. </p><p>But as Cas and Dean quickly find out, summer  school isn't for the faint-hearted. Cas faces students who won't cooperate, or listen, and Dean faces the reality of months of missed work. Eventually, harassment turns into spur of the moment deals and dates. And like any other story goes, the bad boy gets the nerd. </p><p>Further down the road secrets Dean never expected from Castiel come out and their relationship takes a turn for the worse. And when tragedy strikes Dean must decide whether to stay mad or remember the time they spent in love on those summer nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Meredith (BrokenAirplanes or shipping-and-slipjigs.tumblr.com),  
> This is my first fanfic, so I would love all kinds of constructive criticism and tips. I am working pretty hard on this, and I know it still isn't that good. There are more chapters coming, so subscribe for updates! Also, please excuse how slow of a writer I am, since I am not very experienced.
> 
> Please note that this story is also available on wattpad so that you can read it without wifi. And of course, if you like this story please tell your friends.  
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy,  
> BrokenAirplanes

  Cas was studying. . . _again_. Spending his Friday night alone with a bunch of textbooks. . . _again_. But that didn't bother him, Cas enjoyed being alone, he was never very good at making friends or socializing anyways. He was just a shy person. Besides, studying was a comfort, it was always there. Cas liked that. Cas liked learning new things and the reassuring repetition of facts that he memorized by himself.

  But while Cas was busy studying, the rest of the world went on with their lives. And the rest of the world, or at least the rest of Renton, Washington, all seemed to be at Bela's party. Bela's parties were wild, the best of the best, and always made a good story. Tonight's story was Dean Winchester, school bad boy and player. Walking in like he owned the place, grabbing a cup of beer and then Anna. Anna squealed in fright and surprise as she was dragged into the nearest bathroom by a face she couldn't recognize in the dark.

  "I've missed you, babe." Dean whispered into Anna's ear as he began to move in to kiss her. And despite heartbreak, with the sound of Dean's voice Anna began to move in too. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but we're quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.

  "Hey! Can't you tell someone's in here?" Dean yelled in a gruff voice. He and Anna jumping apart and scuffling out of the bathroom. As they walked out the whispers began, and as soon as they did, Dean left. When Dean was gone Anna suddenly felt stupid. Stupid for letting him kiss her, and use her when all he would do was leave again, leave her sad and angry at herself for making the same mistake twice.

  When Cas walked into Ms. Harvelle's class on Monday the room was a buzz, and not just the usual buzz. Cas sat down at his usual seat and started writing down the homework and pulling out paper for notes. As he copied the assignments from the board he couldn't happen to overhear other students' loudly whispered conversations.

 

  "I think they're back together!"

 "I doubt it, it's probably just another one of his flings with her." 

  "Didn't She tell Bela not to invite him?"

  Cas's head was spinning. Who were they talking about? What party? Why hadn't he known about the party? Cas was quickly brought back down to earth when the bell rang and he realized how little this actually mattered to him.

  "I should be focusing on schoolwork, not this useless gossip." Cas said to himself.

  "So you like talking to yourself, huh?" said a boy who was making his way towards where Cassie was sitting.

  "Ohhhhh, no. I don't think so Mr. Winchester. You can't come into my class late and then spend it messin' around with some girl in the back of my room." Ms. Harvelle said sternly. "Why don't you go sit behind Castiel, I'm sure you won't feel distracted by him. Besides, maybe you could get all of the notes you've missed from skipping my class." she finished with a glare. And so, with a sigh Dean made his way to the seat behind Castiel, slamming his books down on the table and taking out a piece of paper as he sat down.

  "Hey, you. You, the guy who was talking to himself. Hey fruitcake. Fruitcake, do you have a pen?" Dean whispered and teased as Ms. Harvelle began her lecture on cliches. Cas ignored him and continued to take notes, until he was poked. Finally Cas turned around putting a pen on Dean's desk and saying,

  "I'm Castiel, and now that you know my actual name you can stop calling me fruitcake. Okay?"

  "Jeez. Try not to have a temper tantrum in the middle of class will ya? I'm sorry." Dean replied with a sarcastic smirk.

  "Is there a problem back there boys?" Ms. Harvelle asked impatiently.

  Dean, smirked at the rest of the class before putting on his most charming smile and replying "No ma'm, just getting a pen." The whole class giggled but quickly returned to work, not wanting to be reprimanded.

  Eventually class was over and people began the rush to their next class. Cas walked to his locker, and then raced to his next class as fast as possible, not wanting to ruin his tardy free record or get Mr. Henriksen mad. Cas made it in right before the bell and just in time to make it to his seat at the lab table. Though not ten seconds after he had been seated, Mr. Henriksen began shouting out everyone's names and new seat numbers at the lab tables.

  After everyone else had taken their seats Mr. Heriksen called the class' attention saying, "Would everyone please open their lab books to page 98 and complete steps one through four. Oh! And don't forget to wear goggles!" While everyone else continued to work Castiel made his way to the front of the room.

  "Um. Excuse me. . . Sir? I believe there's been a bit of a mistake in the seating arrangements." Castiel said quietly.

  "Castiel," Mr. Henriksen replied in an exasperated voice "I thought you of all people would remember that I don't take complaints regarding the person you're seated next to."

  "That's the problem, I don't have a lab partner." Cas replied. Flipping his binder open to the seating chart and then looking around the room Mr. Henriksen quickly recognized the problem, Dean.

  "Ahhhh, that would be because your lab partner has decided to skip my class again. Just make a group of three with table two for the time being." Cas nodded and headed back to his seat, retrieving his things and carrying them to table two. Class passed by quickly as it always seemed to for Cas and soon their experiment on catalyses was done and the bell was ringing.

  "Don't forget to read pages 202 through 224 for homework tonight!" Mr. Heriksen hollered after the students already rushing out. When Castiel got to Mr. Singer's history class he sat down in his regular seat right next his closest and possibly only friends Jo. Jo was a lot like Cas, a bit nerdy. She, like Castiel, was always studying, eager to learn new things, shy, and very smart. She and Cas often enjoyed debating with each other over topics and studying or reading together. Castiel only hoped that Mr. Singer wouldn't separate the two of them if he changes the seating chart.

  History with Mr. Singer was exciting, especially since they were doing Cas's favorite unit, the one about the Salem Witch Trials. Cas listened intently to Mr. Singer's lecture and quickly became caught up in taking notes. Cas continued writing even after the bell ring until he was roused back into the reality of being late to his next class by Jo.

  The school day was finally over and Cas began walking home, while other people were rushing towards their cars. The walk home seemed to last forever since Cas was alone, this was one of the few times of the day when Cas actually felt lonely. When he would start to miss his only friend Jo, and wish he maybe had more friends. But by the time he got home that feeling was gone and was quickly replaced with homework which he focused all of his attention on.

  When Castiel finished his homework he read and studied up until the phone rang breaking the silence and startling Cas back into reality.

  "Hey" greeted a feminine voice.

  Cas instantly recognized it as Jo's replying with a friendly "Hello!"

  "So there's this party and I know that parties aren't really your thing, but I heard Cassie is having a party and her's aren't normally that wild." Jo explained. "Besides I'm not normally much of a party person and I might go, you know just since Cassie asked me." Jo finished trying her best to convince Cas.

  "Ummmmmmm.... Well...." Cas said as he debated "Please," Jo asked in response, knowing how rare it was to be invited to parties like these. "Let's try and have some more experiences Cas, I mean I love studying just as much as you but this doesn't happen much."

  Castiel sighed, finally giving in "Fine, but we're leaving early."

  "Alright, well, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes." Jo replied smiling. She hung up the phone and finished getting ready, grabbing her mom's keys to the minivan as she's walked out the door.

  "Bye dad, I'm going out and I'll be back by 10:00" Cas yelled out as he left. Cas jumped into Jo's family car making sure to be careful of the new paint. As they drove to Cassie's house Jo filled the silence with the interesting facts she had learned that day. But as soon as Cas and Jo entered the house finding the party, the dread of actually going to a party sunk in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I am a busy person to begin with but the past couple of weeks have been especially hectic. Though this chapter is a bit longer so hopefully that will make up for it. I plan on updating either every week, or every two weeks on Tuesdays.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would love your feedback.  
> ~BrokenAirplanes

   Any attempts to comfort or reassure himself were quickly ruined when Castiel stepped into Cassie's house. Although much tamer than other parties Cas had heard of, the house smelled undeniably of vodka and cheap beer, and the amount of people talking at once made the room seem louder than it was. Cas instantly regretted ever agreeing to go.

   "We don't have to stay long," Jo said when she saw the horrified look on Castiel's face. "We'll only stay an hour, besides This isn't really my scene either." she finished looking around the room in disgust.

   They quickly made their way to the kitchen in hopes of finding a drink that hadn't already been spiked.

   "We should say hi to Cassie at some point. You know, so she knows we came." Jo said quietly as she sifted through the fridge.

   "I think I found something, at least looks like water, so that's something." Cas finally announced.

   "Cas be careful, just because it's clear doesn't make it water remember." Jo warned.

   "I know, I know." Castiel replied dismissively. "I'm just so dehydrated at this point" Cas concluded taking a long swig from the plastic bottle. The room began to spin and Castiel's throat burned when he had finished. Fear, dread and regret flooded his stomach, letting loose butterflies. Cas stared blankly at the half full bottle for a minute, reeking of alcohol, but with head spinning and throat aflame he quickly got up, staggering into the other room.

   Walking at a quick pace, and determined to leave, Castiel didn't seem to notice the people, as he continually crashed into them.

   "Woah, woah. Slow down there blue eyes, where're you headed in such a hurry?" said the voice of yet another dark figure in Castiel's way. Cas huffed in annoyance, shoving past the figure who promptly grabbed onto his elbow, pulling him back.

   "Let go!" Cas whined in a drunken haze.

   "Oh no, I don't think so buddy, you're a little more than tipsy. How much beer did you even drink" the boy groaned.

   "I didn't even have any beer, I don't drink. I only had some fire water from Cassie's fridge." Castiel slurred in a high pitched voice.

   "Ahhh, geez. Gin is not something I would recommend for your first time. Fruitcake." The stranger criticized in exasperation after taking of whiff of Castiel's breath. "Especially not for a lightweight." He finished under his breath.

   "I'm not a lightweight, lightweight." Cas retorted, eyes drooping. The stranger looped Castiel's arm over his shoulder and dragged Cas to the nearest to the nearest chair in the living room.

   "Trust me when I say I'm not a lightweight, and at least I know how to identify alcohol. You're going to regret not checking that bottle tomorrow morning, especially when Cassie's dad finds out." he said, sitting Cas down. "Okay, so did you come with anyone?" finished the stranger, looking around the crowded room.

   "Jo..." Cas mumbled rolling onto his side. "Joe? I don't know anyone guys named Joe." "Jo, she's my friend. Jo Harvelle." said Cas giggling and he finally fell asleep.

   "Cas! Cas..... Castiel! Castiel Novak!" someone yelled into the noise.

   "Alright, let's find this Jo of yours" the boy next to Cas mumbled as he got up onto the coffee table. "By the way, I'm Dean... Winchester." He finally stood up and began yelling, "Jo Harvelle! Jo! I have your friend!" Suddenly a flash of blonde spun around heading in his direction.

   "I'm Jo, is Cas ok?" said the unfamiliar girl. Dean looked her over approvingly, smirking as she squinted at him. "Hey.... You're Dean Winchester aren't you." she said in a disapproving voice. "Did you get my friend drunk?" she half growled in an alarmed, accusing voice.

   Dean's confidence suddenly seemed to leave him as he stuttered out "Um.... Uh, no I didn't, I swear I didn't. He was like this when I bumped, well, when he bumped into me."Jo looked at Dean skeptically before grabbing a half awake Castiel by the elbow and dragged him out of the living room and into the foyer.

   "Bye Cassie, the party was great. Thanks for inviting us." Jo fumed, rushing out the door pulling a stumbling Cas behind her.

   The following morning Cas woke up feeling strange, he remembered going to Cassie's party. The rest was a bit of a blur, drinking the fiery water, and being picked up by some stranger. Finally it sunk in, Cas has gotten himself tipsy, and the dropout boy from his English class had picked him up and seen every bit of it.

   "If I didn't like being called fruitcake, I definitely won't like what he'll say after this." Castiel conceded to himself. Cas pushed his thoughts aside, pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans, and grabbing a granola bar as he headed out the door with his backpack. 

   Jo was waiting outside in her minivan, and when she saw Castiel she yelled "Hurry, I want to be early to my classes!" Cas quickened his pace, jogging towards the car.

   "I want to be early too, but at least I'm sensible enough to know still will be even if I take an extra minute." he assured her in an annoyed tone.

   "What did they put in your drink last night? Oh right... Gin. Shouldn't have done that should should ya? I had to take care of your drunk ass last night." Jo retorted.

   "That wasn't my fault Jo, and you know it! I'm sorry you had to deal with me, and I'm grateful that you did. But it wasn't my fault, you saw me drink from that plastic bottle in Cassie's fridge, you had to have been smarter than me and noticed it wasn't actually water." Castiel blurted back angrily.

   "I'm sorry Cas. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." Jo whispered. The rest of the ride to school was spent in silence as Jo drove and Cas looked out the window, neither of them wanting to acknowledge their fight.

   "I'll see you in history class... Sorry for earlier." Cas uttered quietly as he stepped out of the car once they got to school. Jo shut off the car and stepped out soon after, but unlike other Tuesday mornings, this time she didn't walk in with Cas.

   Castiel walked into his first class, English with Mrs. Harvelle, and of course Dean, or at least he thought his name was Dean. Considering he was friends with her daughter, he hoped Mrs. Harvelle would have some mercy and move Dean away from him to prevent any more torment. Cas sat down at his desk, 5 minutes early, and began working and writing down assignments.

   "You know Cas," Mrs. Harvelle drawled. "You don't always have to come to class so early, class hasn't started and no one is here anyways..." she trailed off. "But I guess since you're here so early, I might as well talk to you about an idea I've been having. Will you be available this summer?" she inquired.

   "Yeah, well I think I am... Why?" Castiel countered. "Well Castiel, as a student you are doing extremely well, and I've been talking to some of your other teachers and we all agree that you could be a marvelous fit for a tutor at summer school this year. Having the valedictorian of this year's class could really be beneficial to those students who are behind. It is a long program though, it would run 2 1/2 months."

  "I guess that wouldn't be too bad, you know I wouldn't mind helping out. if have to make sure my mom would be willing to drive me everyday though." "Here, is your mom at work? I can call her now." Mrs. Harvelle offered.

   "She isn't, and thanks." Castiel articulated.

   "Oh and one last thing, we have a new student coming into class today, I believe you site next to his brother... What's his name? Oh, right! Sam, Sam Winchester. He is jumping a couple grades, it's only halfway through this year, but he's already finished all of the freshman and sophomore material. I thought you might be able to walk with him to his classes, let him sit by you, you know just make him feel comfortable. In terms of core classes you two have the exact same schedule." Castiel didn't really like the idea of having to be a chaperone or spend time trying to seem cool and interact with someone he didn't know, but reluctantly he agreed.

   So Mrs. Harvelle got onto the phone and dialed Castiel's mom as he started walking back to his seat. And right then, the class began filing into the classroom. One of the people being a tall, shaggy, brunette boy who looked anxiously around the classroom.

   Upon seeing Cas, the only other person in the classroom he walked over to introduce himself. "Hey, um, I'm Sam. Is this Mrs. Harvelle's class?" "Uh, yeah... Im Cas by the way, I think you're in the rest of my classes. Mrs. Harvelle said I should show you around, you can walk with me to my classes."

   "Yeah, um, alright. That sounds great." Sam accepted.

   The last people filed into the class just as the bell rang, and everyone took their seats as Mrs. Harvelle started her lesson. Though just as usual, a couple minutes after the bell Dean knocked on the door and was let I by Mrs. Harvelle who greeted him with a scowl.

  "Take your seat, and Dean, please remember, it isn't located next to Cassie." she spoke sternly. Dean quickly took his seat near Cas and began to whisper at Cas,

   "Hey there, fruitcake, you made quite a party animal last night. You you make for quite an entertaining drunk."

   Cas scooted his chair away whispering back, "Leave me alone."

   "Awww, well I can't do that fruitcake. I've got to make sure my baby brother is hanging out with someone respectable. I mean, I can't be sure how safe baby bro will be after last night." Dean nagged, as Mrs. Harvelle passed out the assignment, finishing her lecture.

   "Dean Winchester, I'm going to need to see you up front... Now." Mrs. Harvelle asserted. Dean walked up to Mrs. Harvelle's desk smirking. As soon as he got o her desk his smirk disappeared noticing a fat, white letter laying on her desk addressed to his parents.

   "Dean, you know I really did think you might be able to shape up by the end of the school year and I could repeal this letter. I thought you might be able to finish all of the school you've missed from skipping your classes. But you haven't, and unfortunately now you're stuck in our 2 1/2 month summer school program." Dean rolled his eyes and took the letter with a sigh, starting to walk back to his desk. "Oh, and Dean," Mrs. Harvelle called out, "Remember, if you don't complete the program to make up your work, you won't be graduating next year." Angrily Dean walked away thinking about all of the plans that had just been ruined and parties he would miss.


End file.
